earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
DDime
Registered July 2nd, 2017 I came onto the server mainly because I was bored and had nothing better to do than try out Minecraft again a game got a while ago but hadn't played in 3 years. I came onto the server and died multiple times until a person messaged me named TheOverlord01 if I wanted to make a town, I never played a towny server before so I just accepted the offer and didn't think much of it. The Overlord01 placed me in the area that is now owned by Perce the town in Canada, I made Perce with the 32 gold that TheOverlord01 gave me and the rest I had to do myself I built a nice house gathered resources for a day and then logged off and stayed off for two weeks the longest I've been off the server. One day when I was bored once again I launched Minecraft and found this server on my list again and so I joined it and continued what I was doing 2 weeks earlier, little did I know my life would be changed that day. Dayzle came up to me with presents like cake and diamond blocks and was very generous and just plainly nice to me. The only reason I ever logged back onto that server after that was because I had nothing better to do and Dayzle was an extremely generous person, they also invited me to a discord channel that was very basic and only had general chat and 1 voice chat sometimes they would put messages in the text channel so people could see it next time they checked the discord and this was an easier way to send information to people and alert the members of the nation then mailing everyone individually. I grew my town I built up my town, but then a 9 day rollback happened I didn't know what to think but with the discord I was alerted and calmed down pretty fast I knew I would get my town back and I did the mods rushed to get everyone back to normal and that was the first interaction I had with the staff, KarlOfDuty tped to me and gave me ownership of Perce back and I went on with my day building and gathering resources like any other day. But that is just my first month. Many things happened in between then and now in 2018. The discord became very important to the nation it became active we grew in numbers we made more friends and enemies we made a democracy finally the nation could live on past Dayzle the nation could live on until the nation felt as if it was time to let go, I was elected Chief of Canada twice so far I helped in the creation of the Canadian constitution and the bill of rights, we protected certain freedoms that people have when they join the glorious nation of Canada. We are the only democracy and the oldest nation(China is certainly going to die), we are the most successful regionalist power and we are a superpower not in decline but growth. I helped grow a religious community called Llamaism to protect and spread Llamas through the world, we have a royal bloodline, different breeds, family trees, and Llamas that are some of the oldest on the server nearly up to a year. I helped the nation of Canada through thick and thin I devoted time and effort into making it survive and making it prosper. But the favourite thing I contributed to this server is not the nation, not Llamaism, but the friendships over this game. Dayzle, David, Logan, Ardy, Freshman, U2, Ethers, and Brendan are some of the few people I met and became good buddies with over this game, we grew as people together, and that is why this page is mostly about Canada and not me. Because it is not all about me it is about what I did to better this community and I think I tried my hardest to secure the future of Canada as a democracy that protects the rights of the people and protects what makes Canada so great.